blocklanduemerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirage Independent Liberation Army
MILA Overview MILA, an essentially nation-sized PMC. Originating from the Magnus system, now on the run. Having started as a violent non-state actor formed not to long ago. In opposition to the hegemony of the Erid and the People's Republic of Verier. The highly decentralized organization incorporated various groups of insurgents, terrorists, self-styled freedom fighters, ex-military, members of the criminal underground and other people supportive of their cause under the common banner. The MILA's rapid expansion and aggression triggered a global conflict with the nations it opposed. MILA leaders did not abide by rules of military conduct and routinely targeted civilian populations, in response to the attacks on themselves. The MILA also began with a financial injection from a number of shadowy, wealthy backers (many of whom, such as Pari Hussein who would go on to become MILA generals), and gained much of its funding hence from raiding resources, such as the Magnus' system's United Nations' foreign aid supplies. They also had ties with the Black Market which brought them a steady cash flow as well as access to relatively advanced weapons. Ideology The goals and motives of the MILA are, even now, unclear, such is the secretive nature of the organization. Their ideology can be summarized as aggressive pseudo-religious populist anti-imperialism. The MILA is seemingly opposed to anything they deem exploitative, imperialist or immoral, whatever they are. The MILA is opposed to the superpowers having any involvement in the affairs of lesser nations, as they perceive their involvement (including humanitarian support) as neo-colonialist acts. MILA leaders have referred to the Erideans and Veri as the 'scourge of humanity', characterizing Verier as 'The Dragon', Erid as 'The Killer Falcon' and even referring to their enemies as 'infidels'. The aspiring freedom fighters and desperate fanatics who made up its ranks often truly believed they are standing up for the downtrodden peoples of the world, in spite of the fact that they often killed civilians who got in their way. During its existence, the MILA succeeded in inspiring a great fanaticism among its considerable number of followers, to the point where many were willing to kill themselves for the cause. Military Doctrine The MILA military doctrine involved using stealth and speed as their main war tactics, as well as surprise attacks and IEDs. They were also known to implement biological and chemical weaponry, notably anthrax, in their fight against the Erideans and Veri. The MILA recruited their troops mainly from the angry, desperate, disenfranchised and disillusioned people of the Third World. They can be easily indoctrinated into the MILA cause. There were no shortage of these recruits, and the MILA is able to build up their forces quickly to challenge their militarily-superior foes on the battlefield. The typical MILA infantry is armed with cheap weapons and often have only basic training, although the MILA employed overwhelming numbers and the element of surprise to challenge and defeat their foes. Some, although not encouraged, were so fanatical as to strap bombs to their own bodies and sacrifice themselves in an attack on any enemy. A visitor to a typical MILA base - if he or she managed to evade an untimely bloody death at the hands of the defenders, or even find it- will find a lot of tunnels. The MILA tunnel networks are one of the wonders of modern warfare. It allows MILA units to travel quickly and in comparative safety anywhere where there is a tunnel entrance, and also serve as arms depots and field hospitals. If a MILA structure is leveled, it will soon be rebuilt provided the tunnel entrance ("MILA Hole") beneath it is not destroyed. MILA military structures also require no outside power to operate - unlike many Eridean and Veri military structures, meaning the only thing limiting MILA bases are terrain and funds, but, when a MILA general was able to capture a Cold Fusion Reactor or a Nuclear Reactor. The MILA has also recruited civilians to build structures and base defenses and carry supplies for their armies. They are cheap and quickly replaceable if they fall in battle. The MILA also claim to be liberating oppressed peoples from imperialists. However in reality, civilians were often the victims of MILA aggression. In fact, collateral damage was of little concern to MILA commanders as they believed in the absolute righteousness of their cause. Civilians receiving UN foreign aid were dismissed as 'sheep' to be killed if necessary. When the MILA attacked or took control of an area, civilians would almost certainly be caught up in the fighting. The MILA also committed atrocities such as testing their biological weapons on civilian populations deemed sympathetic to their enemies. In short, civilian casualties are considered necessary to sacrifice for the noble cause. Traitors to the MILA are not taken kindly either, a splinter cell that defected to the Veri were wiped out using their very own weapons their new allies (stolen by the original MILA) had provided them with. In general, the MILA will go to the extremes, perhaps even the impossible to eliminate their enemies they claim as "infidels". Technological Level MILA, whilst advanced, is only at a near-future level. Utilizing mass production, and a heavy reliance on tactics to prove victorious in battle. Their most, advanced division being special-weapons teams, and the Elite Infantry, although not exactly reliable. Military Hierarchy The MILA military, at it's simplest, consists of Commanders, and an extension of themselves. The soldiers merely a tool of the commander's actions. However, there are a few above their authority. The Elite Consisting of veterans, having either chosen, or been deemed unfit for command duty. Highly trained, and provided with the most advanced armor (characterized by it's dark coloring.) in accordance to their specialties on the battlefield. However, due to the nature of MILA, most elites are not completely sound. Having both survived numerous battles, and being characterized by their innate ability to survive nearly every circumstance by any means necessary. As another effect of those, there is only a limited amount of elites, only around one to every thousand general soldiers. Commanders The Commanders, although technically elites, are soldiers having been picked, or survived long enough to be considered elite. They are by occupation, in control of forces they are assigned by those in charge of operations and have the ability to call for additional forces if need be. If you wish to disrupt the chain of command on the battlefield. These will be HVTs. Mechanized Forces The Mechanized Forces of MILA, is a division tasked with the role of controlling, maintaining, and in general operations with typically, legged armor. Advanced Infantry, Navy, and Armor Air forces Guerilla Forces Weapon Teams General Forces Militia